


The 9/11 Attack

by drxcos_hoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drarry, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, POV Draco Malfoy, i hope you cry, i wrote this a year ago but found it in drafts and decided to post it, lol not anymore, this is your halloween present :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxcos_hoe/pseuds/drxcos_hoe
Summary: Four years after Harry Potter cheats Death for the umpteenth time he goes on a business trip to New York. On the 11th of September, 2001; the day Draco Malfoy is supposed to pick Harry up from the airport, a tragedy takes place. Death gets his revenge.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The 9/11 Attack

Business trips were awful. Especially when it came between you and someone you practically can't live without. Even though it had only been a month without Harry, Draco missed him so much that it physically hurt. Late at night he would wake up from a nightmare about the war and reach for his fiance only to find that the space beside him was empty. In the mornings he would forget that he was in New York and make another cup of coffee for him. In the evenings when he came home from work he would yell that cliche "Honey, I'm home!" and start to mentally curse himself because he had been so used to the Gryffindor being there for him. A month passed without seeing the other. Of course they sent owls to each other and talked on the phone, it just wasn't the same. A month had passed since they last touched, hugged, and kissed. The pair couldn't wait until the Tuesday September evening where Draco would pick up Harry from the airport and bring him home to a surprise party. The one month that Harry was in America on a business trip had finally ended and today was the Tuesday that the pair would see each other again.

Wearing a T-Shirt and jeans, the Malfoy quickly rushed to the car to get to the airport. He checked to see if he had everything and turned on the radio to listen to the news. Finally, he started the car and drove off. There was a beautiful pink sunset hiding in the clouds. It was the perfect mix of orange and pink. The clouds took all sorts of shapes and the sky was beginning to darken.

"...we understand that a plane has crashed into the World Trade Center, we don't know anymore than that, we don't know if it was a commercial aircraft-" came a woman's voice from the radio.

That's depressing. Draco thought to himself and quickly switched to another channel.

"Major fire there.. And there has been some sort of explosion. We don't know the details, there is one report-" a man's voice this time.

He switched again before his mood could be ruined. He didn't want to greet Harry with a sad smile after a month of not seeing each other.

"With limited information at this point we don't know about injuries about people in the-"

Draco switched again.

"Another plane just hit! Oh my goodness! Another plane has just hit another building! Right into the middle of it! It went into the East tower!"

Before he could switch the channel again, the realization dawned on him that his husband to be was in the World Trade Center this morning. Eyes widening in horror, he pulled over and dialed Harry's number. It rang once... twice... three times.. . He hung up and called again. This time the Slytherin let it ring until it went to voicemail. He called again. Voicemail.

"Damn it Harry! Pick up the tellifon!" Draco yelled.

Choking back tears that had not fallen yet, instead of dialing Harry again, he called Hermione. Luckily he didn't have to wait that long.

"What time did the attack happen?!" Draco yelled with urgency before Hermione could even say hello. Finally letting out a sob, he asked again. "What time did the planes hit the towers?"

"What towers? What are you talking about?!"

"God damn it Hermione! Pay attention! There was a terrorist attack on the World Trade Center. The Twin Towers! You know Harry is in New York! You know he's doing business in those towers!"

"What are you- oh my God-" Hermione trailed off seeming as she had just turned on the news. "What do you- what does this mean? Harry can't be in there right?!"

Draco started crying. He started crying so hard that it was difficult to make out what he was saying. He doesn't know what happened. Hermione doesn't know what happened. Draco might not see the love of his life again.

"When we were on the phone yesterday, Harry told me that he would be in there in his morning to do a last bit of business! He said he would be on the 89th floor! Hermione.. What if he was in the towers when the attack happened?" He let out a sob and rested his forehead on the drivers wheel. Tears started to blind his vision and there was a whole in his chest. The blood drained from his face and body began to numb.

"Ok ok, Draco, calm down. There's a possibility that he wasn't anywhere near the towers. There's a possibility that he was on his way to the airport." Hermione's voice was shaking now. Drcao was convinced that Hermione was trying to convince herself rather than take a look at the reality that's going on.

"But.." Draco took a deep breath. "But what if he's not? What if.. What if he's.. What if he's dead?"

His heart was beating fast now. He felt as if he was going to have a heart attack or a seizure.

All he wanted was Harry to be okay. All he wanted was a call or text or an owl from him telling him that he was okay and that there was nothing to worry about.

But that wasn't going to happen. Death had finally taken The Boy Who Lived.

**Author's Note:**

> ❗️DISCLAIMER❗️ the attack on the world trade center (twin towers) that took place on 9/11/01 is 100% serious. it is not a topic i take lightly. my heart goes out to everyone who suffered (and still suffers) from that day.


End file.
